1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiply former apparatus.
More particularly the present invention relates to a multiply former apparatus for forming a base, top and intermediate ply.
2. Background Information
Wallboard and Gypsum board are produced for the building industry for the construction of walls and ceilings. The board on both outer surfaces thereof is provided with sheathing which is a multiply paper web.
More specifically, the multiply web is formed in a multiply former by uniting a base ply with an intermediate ply and a top ply so that the intermediate ply is disposed between the base and the top ply.
As the demand for the aforementioned building board continues to grow, there is a need to increase the rate at which such multiply web is produced. The present invention increases the capacity of a multiply former by more rapidly removing water from at least one of the formed plies.
Therefore, the primary feature of the present invention is the provision of a multiply forming apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art machines and which makes a significant contribution to the papermaking art.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a multiply forming apparatus that has an increased capacity.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.